Recepción
by Kirah69
Summary: Es la boda de Tony y Pepper y durante la recepción aparece un invitado no deseado, aunque alguien está muy entusiasmado por verlo.


La ceremonia había sido breve pero hermosa, cada contrayente recitando sus propios votos. Hubo algunas risas cuando fue el turno de Tony, pero también lágrimas. Pepper estaba hermosa con su sobrio vestido blanco y su velo. Su sonrisa no podía ser más radiante.

Cuando la ceremonia finalizó, llegó el turno de la recepción. Los invitados fueron guiados hasta el comedor, donde les esperaban mesas redondas con centros florales y la cubertería lista para la comida. La gente se fue sentando donde quería y Peter no estaba seguro de a dónde ir. Había niños pequeños en un par de mesas aparte, pero ya no tenía edad para ir con ellos. No había otros chicos de su edad y tampoco estaba seguro de ir con los Vengadores, aún no era uno de ellos y no quería interrumpir cualquier conversación que pudieran tener. Entonces lo vio, sentado solo en una mesa que la gente parecía estar esquivando, con el plato lleno de comida a pesar de que aún no habían servido al resto. Vestía su característico traje rojo y negro y encima de él un elegante vestido de noche negro. Y hasta le sentaba bien.

Peter se acercó algo emocionado. Se sentía como un fanboy, pero no podía evitarlo. Había oído muchas historias sobre este hombre, normalmente negativas, advirtiéndole sobre él, pero Peter no le tenía miedo y no creía que fuera tan malo. Era un mercenario, sí, pero también salvaba vidas y ayudaba a la gente. Quizá no era un superhéroe ejemplar, pero tal vez por eso mismo se sentía más cercano a él que a los Vengadores.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí plantado?—le preguntó el enmascarado, con tan solo la mitad inferior de su rostro descubierto para poder comer.

—Ah, um, lo siento—se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo sin hacer nada y su rostro se ruborizó—. ¿P-puedo sentarme?

El hombre le miró pensativo, o al menos eso creía, y un momento después separó la silla junto a él con el pie. Peter se alegró de poder sentarse porque sus piernas temblaban y también tenía un hormigueo en el estómago.

—Estos pijos aún no han sacado la comida, pero puedes coger de mi plato si quieres. He visto las raciones que van a traer y son de risa.

—¡Gracias!—exclamó con demasiado entusiasmo—. Um, soy Peter. Parker. Peter Parker.

—Encantado, Peter. Parker. Peter Parker. Soy Deadpool—le ofreció una mano y Peter tardó un momento en reaccionar antes de aceptarla.

—Lo sé, he oído hablar mucho de ti—realmente estaba sonando como el fan adolescente de un cantante, pero no podía contenerse—. No creí que Tony te fuera a invitar a la boda.

—No lo ha hecho, me he colado. Shh, no se lo digas a nadie—susurró. Peter sonrió tontamente y aceptó el trozo de carne que le ofreció en un tenedor—. Seguro que todo lo que te han dicho sobre mí son cosas malas.

—Bueno... sí. Pero sé que no eres tan mal tipo. Te vi cuando peleaste contra aquellos traficantes hace dos semanas. Estuviste increíble, fue-

—Espera, ¿cómo que me viste? Fue dentro de un almacén.

—Ah... yo...—Peter se aclaró la garganta y miró alrededor. Aún no había nadie más en su mesa, todos parecían estar evitándolos—. No se lo digas a nadie, por favor, pero soy Spider-man. Estaba allí, iba a detenerlos yo, pero te adelantaste.

—Wait, wait, wait. ¿Spider-man? ¿El superhéroe con el culo más perfecto de la galaxia?

Peter sintió el calor extenderse hasta sus orejas y bajar por su cuello. No sabía cómo responder a eso.

—¿S-supongo?

—¡Soy un gran fan tuyo!—con gran entusiasmo le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y Peter se quedó perplejo—. Espera, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinte? ¿Dieciocho? Por favor, dime que no eres menor. Todas mis fantasías serían del todo ilegales si lo fueras.

—T-tengo diecinueve.

—Ah, bien. No puedo emborracharte, pero puedo follarte. Algo es algo—suspiró aliviado—. Sí, sé que lo he dicho en voz alta, estoy haciéndole saber mis intenciones—murmuró como si hablara a otra persona, pero no había nadie más allí—. Pero no te preocupes, mi lema siempre es SSC.

—¿SSC?

—Sano, seguro y consensuado. Aunque en mi caso lo de seguro puede llevarse al límite.

Eso... no era lo que Peter esperaba, desde luego, pero tampoco es que le desagradara la idea. Aunque no entendía cómo un hombre como Deadpool podía estar interesado en un chico como él.

Las luces se atenuaron y la pareja recién casada entró en el comedor. La gente aplaudió hasta que se sentaron a su mesa, presidiendo el salón.

—Tony, ¿qué hace ese tipo aquí?—le preguntó Steve en cuanto todo se calmó.

Los ojos de Tony siguieron su mirada y vio al mercenario sentado en una mesa junto a Peter y nadie más.

—No tengo ni idea, desde luego yo no lo he invitado—gruñó molesto.

—Hay que alejarlo de Peter o acabará corrompiéndolo, es demasiado impresionable—siseó apremiante.

Tony miró a Clint en una de las mesas más cercanas hasta que hizo contacto visual y le indicó la mesa de Deadpool y Peter. El arquero lo entendió de inmediato. Se levantó y se acercó con disimulo hacia Peter.

—Hey, ¿por qué no estás sentado con nosotros?—le preguntó, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Seguro que le das buena conversación a Bruce para que no se aburra.

—Am...—Peter miró a Deadpool y después la mesa donde se reunían parte de los Vengadores. Quizá debería ir con ellos, pero realmente quería seguir hablando con Deadpool—. Creo que me quedaré aquí, estoy bien. Más tarde iré.

Era una respuesta definitiva y Clint sabía que no iba a convencerlo de lo contrario dijera lo que dijera. Regresó a su mesa y le dirigió una mirada a Tony, encogiéndose de hombros. Tony y Steve se miraron entre sí y decidieron dejarlo estar por ahora.

Después del banquete llegó el baile y Wade había planeado irse entonces, pero ahí estaba Peter. ¿Cómo podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de bailar con el superhéroe más sexy? Apenas la música comenzó a sonar, Wade se levantó y cogió a Peter de la mano.

—¿Qué-?

—¿Sabes mover ese delicioso trasero? Venga, vamos a comprobarlo. Tengo le lucir este vestido, me ha costado demasiado caro—le dijo sin opción a réplica.

El primer baile era para la pareja, pero a él poco le importaba. Rodeó la estrecha cintura de Peter con un brazo mientras tomaba su mano con la otra. Estaban tan cerca que ni el aire podía correr entre ellos. Peter se ruborizaba cada vez más sintiendo el musculoso cuerpo de Deadpool pegado al suyo. Podía sentir el bulto de su entrepierna, que no era para nada pequeño, aumentar según se restregaba contra él. Y lo peor –bueno, no era realmente algo malo– era que Peter estaba reaccionando del mismo modo. No detuvo la mano del mercenario cuando dejó su cintura y emprendió su viaje hacia el sur.

—¡Hm!—no pudo contener un gemido de sorpresa cuando le agarró con firmeza el trasero.

—Oh, sí, se siente tan bien como parece—le susurró Wade casi con un gruñido.

—Creo que Tony va a matarte después de esto—murmuró Peter sin hacer nada por impedirlo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—No importa, merecerá la pena si aceptas salir conmigo cuando resucite.

Peter levantó la cabeza y le miró con ojos abiertos como platos.

—Ah- Sí. ¡Sí, claro!

—Perfecto—Wade se levantó la máscara justo lo suficiente para poder darle un beso y un segundo después estaba en el suelo con tres Vengadores sobre él.


End file.
